


Just For Laughs

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disagreements, Fighting, Future Marriage, Humor, M/M, Parents, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started by a simple proposal. Though, Thrain and Bungo doesn't appreciate that their sons are marrying each other. Let the fight began! Thilbo Bagginshield. Silly humor. Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on fanfiction.net

It all started by a simple proposal. Prince Thorin Oakenshield and Prince Bilbo Baggins were not supposed to be wed. Their fathers wanted their sons to marry one of the cousins or sisters of the other, but they couldn't help it. Just by a glance, they fell in love. So, months later, Thorin proposed to Bilbo.

Their fathers didn't mind but you see Bilbo's father, King Bungo Baggins, didn't trust a hairy looking dwarf marrying his son. Thorin's father, King Thrain Oakenshield, didn't want his son marrying a short man who doesn't know battle and only plays in his garden.

Currently, Thorin and Bilbo sat away from their fathers while they had a stare down. The two kings glared at each other, taking big bites out of their chicken wings they were given for dinner.

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either."

The stare down started grow electricity. Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other then back at their fathers.

"Daddy, does it really matter? Thorin may be short but he is taller than me. And he isn't that hairy," Bilbo blushed at the last part.

"It does matter my son. You may be right about the height but Prince Thorin still looks like a dwarf."

"At least my son isn't a girl," King Thrain grunted.

Bungo threw a knife barely missing Thrain's long hair. "You take that back!"

"Make me," Thrain gritted his teeth.

Thorin sighed heavily and leaned against Bilbo. "Let's just watch. It'll get better, love."

Bilbo looked at him. "You sure?"

"You'll see."

Thrain and Bungo stood up from their seats, grabbing their chicken wings. Thrain made the first move, he threw his wing hitting Bungo straight in the face, leaving small chicken pieces on his cheeks. Bungo grunted and cracked his chicken wing in half, showing off the bones. Bungo aimed and threw it towards Thrain's crotch.

It hit dead on. Thrain screamed as the pointy end of the wing poked hard at his crotch, tears streaming down his face. "No wonder you aimed for that spot. Your kingdom does have men that act like women."

Bungo's face turned red and scrambled onto the table and tackled Thrain to floor. The two men wrestled, the table topping over on it's side, food and silverware flying everywhere. Thorin and Bilbo started to laugh at the sight.

"Father, Father! You're absolutely hilarious," Thorin chuckled.

Thrain and Bungo stopped at what they were doing and looked at their sons. "You find this funny Thorin?"

"Why yes of course. This fight is pointless so it's funny. Even if you fight you won't be able to stop the wedding." Thorin made perfect sense.

Thrain and Bungo looked at each other and started to laugh. "Alright then," they both got up, brushing themselves off, "I accept," the kings cheered at the same time.

They never found out that this fight was planned out by Thorin and Bilbo just for laughs.


End file.
